Total Drama Heros vs Villains
by ThE oWl In ThE eVeRgReEn TrEe
Summary: Who will win? This is a EPIC story on teens with powers, good or bad? Check this out, WINNERS FOR OC CONTESTANTS!
1. Chapter 1: Applications

I WILL ONY ACCEPT 22, 12 VILLAINS AND 10 HEROS. THERE ARE 24 CONTESTANTS AND I'LL HAVE MY 2 OC HEROS IN THERE.

* * *

Name:

Hero or villain:

Gender:

Age (16-18):

Power:

Appearance:

Hair-

Eyes-

Skin-

Clothes-

Swimsuit-

Pj's-

Height-

Weight-

Personality:

Audition Tape:

THIS IS DUE 1-21-2014

* * *

OK THESE ARE MY OC

Name: Kailee Ann (nickname- Kai) Elemndor

Hero or villain: Hero

Gender: Female

Age (16-18): 17 1/2

Power: To minipulate the 4 basic elements- Water, Earth, Fire, and Air-using sifferent movements (like from Avatar: The last airbender, or Avatar: The legend of Korra) And to enter the Avatar State at free will

Apperance:

Hair-Dark brunette chin length hair that covers her left eye

Eyes-Amber (gold)

Skin- Slightly tan, pale skin

Clothes-Black long sleeve shirt with gold trim, a red hoodie with cut off sleeves, black skinny jeans, red lace up tall boots. She wears a neacklace that has a gold fire charm.

Swimsuit- A back bikini with fire patterns

Pj's- A black shirt with the 4 elements in the front, red pj pants with fire patterns

Height-5 foot 9

Weight- 130.3 lbs

Personality- She has a firey temper (cuz she was born a firebender) and hates it when people prove her wrong. And when somebody can earn her trust she is loyal to them. But in a way she is kind, nice, protective, and trust-worthy.(She has a crush on my other OC/he has one on her)

Audition Tape: (Static) A pale girl stands in a empty feild."Hey Chris, Chef. Im Kailee Ann, Kai for short. If ya let me in, I can make a unforgetable show. Just watch". Then her eyes glow a faint blue color and she does movements which the basic elements follow. Earth pops up, water shoots out so does fire, air blows the camera down. The light from her eyes faid. "So...yeah. I can do that at my will. I can minipulate the 4 elements: Fire, air, water, and earth. What I just did was go in the Avatar State... I'm the only one who can do that... I'm the Avatar. So umm choose me". (Static)

* * *

HERES MY NEXT OC

Name: Jake Ventra

Hero or villain: Hero

Gender: Male

Age (16-18): 18

Powers: He's a antidote (like Gwen from Ben 10: alien force) But different. He can manipulate shadows, such as to create objects(matter)with it, transport where there are shadows, and can create shadow fire(light is his weakness)

Appearance:

Hair- Shaggy raven chin length hair

Eyes- Dark blue

Skin- Pale

Clothes- He wears a white T-shirt with a black elbow length sleeve shirt underneath, jeans, black tennis shoes. He also wears black baseball cap that says SHADOW in white and sunglasses.

Swimsuit- Black board shorts with white fire patterns

Pj's- A white T-shirt, black pants with white fire patterns

Height- 6 foot 2.5

Weight- 139.7 lbs

Personality: He's a quiet person but once you get to know him he talks. He protects his friends and family no matter what the price is. Most girls are head over heels for him... though he doesn't notice, he only has one girl that he like (its Kai)

Aufition Tape: (Static) "... Is this thing on?" (Static) "*sigh* Whatever, it better be". Camera zooms out to show a tall boy with sunglasses on. "I'm Jake. If you let me in, I can get at least one good season of the show, If you don't let me in...". He puts his hand out and the shadows create a shadow flame. "It'll be a shame if your cottage will burst into flames again". The flame dissapears, he smirks. " So see ya". (Static)

REMEMBER THIS IS DUE 1-21-13


	2. Chapter 2: WINNERS

**I'm finally finish going through!**

**Sorry for being a day late, I was still looking through. They were all good but I only could get 24 when I was going to accept 28, Nobody turned in the last 2 villain boys so II made my own. The other 2 are my OCs. Anyway here are the WINNERS!**

* * *

~Girls~

*Heros*

Freakyfangirl136- Waverly

TUSM- Magestina

Singer97- Brianna

Daisy-is-Lazy - Jenna

TheonlyNINA- Brooklyn

Clovely Little Reader- Clara

ME- KaMailer Ann/ Kai

*Villains*

TUSM- Darcie

Animerocker2001 -Arisa

Lollipop- Grenade - Sunday

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW - Scarlet

angel with a shotgun- Sofiana

T.N.M.M.Q. - Emma

FresiaFire- Fleur

~Boys~

*Heros*

Singer97- Randy

WizzyTheWiz- Leon

SPACE OH SPACE MAN - Thomas

JustMe00- Deacon

CottonCandyLuverChopper- Jonas

GangsterZEBRA- Hazuki

ME- Jake

*Villains*

Immaturity Is Da BOMB DIGGITY- Deuce

pikmaster5- Dark

SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN- Anders

A- chan TheGreat- Aaron

TUSM- Jayson

( I didnt see anymore so Im gonna make my OCs, reveiw)

Name: Noah Oraborus

Villain

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Power: He is living mist (fog), he can dissapear and reappear out of nowhere. If you pay attention you can see a cloud like figure of a teen boy. He can also summon fog so its hard to see.

Appearence:

Hair- Platnuim blonde, bangs normally are sticking up

Eyes- Forest green

Skin- Pale

Clothes- White T - Shirt, green fingerless gloves, jeans, and white and green hightops

Swimsuit- blue boardshorts with black lightning bolts

Pjs- Black pants and a green shirt

Height - 5'11"

Weight - 140 lbs

Personality- Noah is a flirter, he'll flirt with girls on any team. Though he Envys heros because theres no Justice with mist and fog powers... right? He does tend to spread rumors because of couse, nobody checks the airvents.

Audition Tape:

***STATIC***

Camera shows a teenage boy sitting on a rock in the forest. "Hey TD producers. My names Noah Oraborus, and I think I'll be great to be in your show" he says. "And I can get some confusion, hatered, and rumors going" Noah says. "Of course nobody will suspect the mist to be listening" he chuckles, a dark eeire echoing one. All of a sudden he turns into mist and is no where in sight.

***Static***

(Next one)

Name: Four Myscean

Villain

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Powers: He's a wizard

Appearence:

Hair- Red head, chin length

Eyes- Midnight blue

Skin- slight tan to his pale skin

Clothes- white T -shirt, black jacket, white jeans, black shoes

Swimsuit- white board shorts and a black rashguard

Pjs- white shirt and pants

Height- 5'10"

Weight- 135lbs

Personality: Four is a mistcheif teen who loves to cause chaos. He's pretty much a prankster and a joker.

Audition Tape:

***STATIC***

A teen boy dressed In black and white is shown, he is currently near a window with a wand in his hand. "Ah, hello Chris. My name is Four, and currently your just in time" he says in a british accent. "Hzu juo peo" says Four, a little bolt of electricity shoots out and hits someone. "OW! HEY YOU UP THERE!" a man yells. "Oops" he laughs, "gotta go now, cheery-o, Muo koy sfu" he says and then vanishes.

***STATIC***

* * *

**THE STORY WILL BE OUT AS FAST AS I CAN DO IT!**


End file.
